In The End
by YamanakaLoveWorldWide
Summary: Sometimes You gotta wait to the end to see what life has in store for you! Rated M to be safe and for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

1st Story Ever soo Be nice :) or mean in a nice way..HEy just read it :) Short Chapter but more to come

Chapter 01

Temari and me were friends not as close as me and my Bill-Board Brow, but we was okay. I trusted her enough to tell her that I let my ex boyfriend Sai take my virginity. So when I found out from him not even her that she fucked him there was nothing more that I wanted to do then ripe her head off. It's not that I still have feelings for him it just hurt to think one of my friends would cross the line like this. i walked out my house mad as hell.

i knocked on Sakura door. She looked at me and laugh. Did Shika tell you he don't want you already cause you look horrible. Hmmm... Shikamaru Naru I smiled a little at the name. My team mate for 5 years. Sakura is the only one that know I love him. But right now not even Shika could put me in a good mood.

"No Sakura the reason I look like this is because that hoe Temari had sex with Sai"! And out of nowhere I just start crying. Sakura brought me inside and calms me down. "I can't believe she would do something like this" Sakura said "Me either I know we wasn't close but still." I sighed as Sakura hugged me and said " at least you know Sai is an asswhole and never to trust Temari. And even though i know you wanna hurt her don't cause you'll just stoop down to her level. I smiled and realized Sakura was right. I just didn't know how everything was Gonna turn out in school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

O.k. I'm really Sorry for the long Wait I lost the original copy and I had to start over but anyway I hope you like it And Review Please :)

I sighed as I got ready for school. I really didn't want to go but staying home wasn't helping my situation any way. I wonder how much people knew they had sex probably not a lot considering Temari had a boyfriend already. Oh if your not sure by now Temari boyfriend's is none other than Shikamaru Nara my best friend/Teammate/secret love. I sighed again as I left my house walking to the school grounds. It wasn't that far from my house so I got my daily exercise from walking there and back.

I walked in my 1st period class English and sat next to Sakura. The teacher was always late so I really wonder why do I come to this class. Sakura turned to me "hey Ino you don't look so good why didn't you just stay home?" "Nah being there would just have me more depressed I'm just thinking do Shika know?" I sat there and wondered how Shika would take it? "He probably doesn't cause he would have told you Ino" she said. "I know ima tell him I just don't know how." Sakura smirk I swear she be around the Uchiha's to much "there's no other way to say that your ex and his girlfriend had sex." "You make it seem so easy". The bell soon rung without the teacher even coming to class, I rolled my eyes and went into 2nd period Chemistry.

I didn't have Sakura but I had Shika and I had to tell him. I sat next to him and smiled "Hey" "hi" he said. We couldn't really talk with a teacher like Orochimaru you wouldn't talk either. I ripped out a page out my book and wrote a note and passed it to him..

_HOWS YOU N TEMARI?_

Fine...why?

_CAUSE I HEARD SOMETHING o_O_

Like

...

Ur being troublesome just tell me

_TEMARI SLEPT WITH SAI_

What...? Are you serious? How do you kno

I sighed knowing he would ask a lot of questions

_SAI TOLD ME _

I don't belive you Temari would never cheat on me she even told me you would make up something to break us up since you and Sai relationship went downhill and you and Teamri are not close.

I looked at the note and try to hold in the tears that were about to drop from my eyes

_YOU DONT BELIVE ME! YOU KNEW ME LONGER SHIKA I ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK WHY WOULD I LIE BOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS :(_

You have no proof Ino I can't just belive you of the bat I love Temari and you know that She even thinks your jealous of our relationship and want to ruin it for us

I stared at the paper in disbelief this Bitch!

_WOW SO YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME _

Yea I do.. And don't go around telling people lies

_ITS NOT A LIE SHIKA ITS THE THRUTH _

Well until you have proof and stop telling your lies we can't talk no more Bye Ino..

I sat there in my seat shocked I knew the tears were about to fall I raise my hand. "Yes Ino" Orochimaru answered. "Can I go to the bathroom" "Sure" he said Soon as I left that class I felt the tears already down my face I couldn't stay here so I got my stuff and went homeI sighed.. I really should have listen to Sakura and stayed home.

Really Sorry its so short Ill try to upload again by next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

_3rd Chapter Up..! :) Review Or Something!_

_Shika POV_

_I watched as Ino walk out the classroom. This girl is so troublesome. I didn't wanna stop talking to her but what else can I do. I do love Temari but what nobody else knows but Choji knows is I love Ino to. But I'm not no idiot I'm not gonna dump my girl for someone who I don't know really loves me. Choji says she do but with Ino you can never be to sure. I slipped out the class room without Orochimaru noticing me, but when I got out Ino was long gone_

_Sakura POVThe day went by quickly and I didn't see Ino. 8th period came, and I sat down waiting for Ino. This was a free period so I saw Temari and Shikamaru talking. Well Temari's talking and Shikamaru looked bored. I always wondered why they went out, he looked way better with Ino anyway._

_ I walked up to him "hey Shikamaru" _

_"Hi Sakura" he mumbled"_

_Did you see Ino" with Ino name mentioned Temari rolles her eyes and mumbles "problary being a hoe"_

_ I looked at her and Laugh so the whole class could hear "its funny how you say Ino is a hoe when you fucked her ex." _

_The whole class got quiet while Temari turn beat red. _

_Her friend Karin came to her rescue "she didn't fuck Sai what are you talking about." _

_I looked at her "bitch I wasn't talking to you." _

_Shikmaru pulled me out the class as Karin talked more shit. "Ino went home" he told me_

_. "Why?" I asked he shrugged and went back in class to Temari. I sighed and ran out the school to see if my best friend was_

_Ino POV _

_I sat in my room with a bowl of cookie and cream ice cream looking at a blank TV screen. I can't believe Shika didn't believe me. I felt like crying again but stop when I heard the bell ring. I sighed as I went to the door to see Sakura standing there and just hugged me. _

_I just hugged her back and keep in my tears. We sat down on the couch. "Hey" I smiled a little_

_"what happen" she looked at me worried_

_"He didn't believe me" and I showed her the note_

_She looked at it and crumpled it up "wow Temari had everything planed didn't she" _

_I shook my head Yes _

_Sakura looked at me and then told me what Temari said about me in school. _

_I screamed "this BITCH! I can't stand her! And Shika didn't even defend me".. I looked down _

_"Ino" Sakura said "just go to sleep you'll feel better in tomorrow and please tell me you gonna tell Temari something?"_

_I laughed a little "You should already know Sakura"I smiled and gave her a hug. Man I love this Chick._

_Sorry its Short... Update Nextweek :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ino P.O.V  
Getting up for school was the hardest thing I ever had to do today. The only reason I'm going is to tell Temari to keep my name out her mouth and probably give Shika dirty looks so he can feel guilty. But how much more could she take from me. She got Shika and had Sai so what else do she want my life? I waited for Sakura to come pick me up so we could be on our way to school. As I got to the front of the school I stopped.  
Sakura looked at me "Ino come on."  
I sighed and walked into 1st period with Sakura. For once I didn't have nothing to say. It felt like everybody was just looking at me. My teacher was late as usual so I just sat there thinking about what made me deserve this. Was I to loud? Was I a bad friend because me and Sakura liked the same boy at one point? Or was it Just some crazy way to show me that Sai never loved me and Temari was fake. Either way I looked at it I would always be the one getting fucked over. I look at the clock and realized that 2nd period was about to start with Shika. How was I supposed to face him after yesterday?  
I poked Sakura who was in here little own world  
"What you thinking Bout? And how am I going to face Shika next period?" I asked her  
She looked at me and grins "we could cut?"  
I smiles "won't you get in trouble with your Uchihas for cutting class?"  
Sakura blushed and laughed "Shut up one period won't hurt."  
As the bell rung Me and Sakura got up and cut class and talk about everything but Shika. Dealing with problems later isn't that bad is it?

Shika POV  
Sitting in second period by myself is even more troublesome than having Ino here with me. I knew exactly why she didn't come to this class and its all my fault. Girls are so troublesome I don't even know why they exist sometimes. Ino probably think I didn't ask Temari that I just blew her off. But I did ask and she threw a fit bout me loving Ino and not her so I let it go. I'll just do some investigating on my own. But before any of that happen I have to tall to Ino. I regretted cutting her off. I hope she listen though cause I know ima go through hell before she talks to me again. This is soo Troublesome.

Ino POV  
Skipping second period was fun. I didn't have to see Shika face and talked to Sakura the whole time. My day was going by real quick. Lunch time rolled around and I sat with my usual people Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. We sat around laughing until Temari and Shika came in. Then the craziest thing happen Shika left Temari and pull me out the Lunch room. Oohh Man, what do he want now.

Temari POV  
I'm so mad right now. Did my boyfriend really just walk away from me and grab that hoe out the lunch room. I know he think I fucked Sai but he has no proof and he's to lazy to. Leave me anyway. The only person getting in my way is this stupid bitch Ino. One way or another Ino was gonna have to go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait people. Please Review && if you have any suggestions Tell me please **_

Ino P.O.V

Oh My God! My heart is beating like crazy right now. I didn't even know where we was going. Shika stops in front of the janitor closet and pushes me in.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shika?" Im standing here about to go crazy and he got this bored expression on his face. I really wantd to slap it off but hug him at the same time.

"Im sorry Ino. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cut class because of me, and if it makes you feel better I looked into the Temari thing." Shika said.

I stood there and looked at him, so much things were going through my mind. I wanted to hold him but I wanted him to feel like he made me feel.

I sighed "No Shikamaru. You abandon our friendship for a girl that don't even love you." I felt the tears coming down but kept talking. "You are my best friend, you have a place in my heart that no one else would ever have yet you played me. I feel so stupid and dumb and… I was cut off by a pair of lips on top of mine. I gasped in surprise and pushed him away running out. Oh My God what else can this boy put me through.

Shika P.O.V

What the hell did I just do. I cant believe I just did that. I banged my head over and over again o n the wall. So I just cheated on Temari with Ino, but as Ino said she probably cheated on me with Sai. Urgh I don't know what I'm doing. As soon as I'm about to come out the closet I get pushed back in by my girlfriend Temari.

"What happen Shikamaru" She says looking at me with death in her eyes.

"Nothing. Your being troublesome." I say

She rolls her eyes and say "So nothing happen with that blond bitch."

I really anted to point out that they was both blond but just said "no."

She smiled and pressed her body against me "Good." She starts kissing on my neck but I push her away.

"Not here Temari" and I walk out

Temari P.O.V

I sit there in total shock as I watch Shikamaru walk out the janitor closet. Shikamaru would have never walked out on me like that. I know something hppen with that stupid bitch Ino. I'm tired of being her shadow in SHikamaru eyes. I though having sex with Sai and telling Shikamaru that Ino made the whole story up would detach thei friendship yet it isn't working. I walk back to the lunch to see Ino haven't come back yet but Shikamaru sitting with his best friend Choji and some other guys. I sit next to Karin.

"Karin I can't stand this bitch Ino… She got to go.

Karin Looks up " I feel the same way about Pinky over there"

I smiled " We can kill two birds with one stone."

Karin laughs "And how are we going to do that,besides why do you hate Ino so much?"

I look at my hands and think why do I hate her so much, because everybody knows it but her that she got Shikamaru heart even though he's with me. Yea I cheated on him but I really do love him and Ino was going to mess that up for me so she had to go. I didn't feel like telling Karin this so I said " the same reason why you hate Pinky."

Karin sighed "How we going to do this then?"

I smiled " I'll come up with something." With that being said the bell rung signaling everybody lunch was over and go to their next class.

Sakura P.O.V

Am I the only one that realized Ino didn't come back into the lunch room but Shikamaru did. I really want to go over and ask him what happen with Ino, but he probably just give me a bored look. I tuned around and catch Sasuke looking at me who acted like he wasn't look and blushed. I grinned Yay Sakura got the so called GreatSasuke to blush. 1 point for me. I looked back around and see Temari back in the cafeteria with a death look in her eyes. If these two are here where the hell is Ino?

Ino P.O.V

I hear the bell realizing lunch was finished. My face was still beet red. Ok so I kissed guys before even had sex with one guy, but something about that kiss Shika gave me was driving me insane. I felt happy, but I wasn't about to do that when he was with Temari. If I didn't know what to say him before I don't know what to say now. I stayed in the bathroom a whole other period till 8th, my free period. I go in the class and sit next to Sakura who start talking as soon as I sit down.

"What happen, where did it happen, did you like it? I want details."

I laughed and blushed " I didn't do nothing." And I tell her every thing that happen.

She sits there with a shocked expression on her face then says "Who knew Shikamaru had it in him."

I look at her laugh and shake my head "I don't know what im going to do now."

She sighs and whispers "Sometimes I think your dumb… its simple what you have to do is go get proof Temari slept with Sai and then get your man."

I laugh "I swear im always telling you this.. you make it seem so easy." I turned around when I hear the door being slam shut as Temari walks in with Shika. She looks directly at me and walks up to me.

"So Ino.. What did you do with my boyfriend." As she sayd this the whole class gets quiet and turns to us.

I look at her "What? Temari get out of my face with this bullshit!"

"No Ino, I wanna know what you did with my boyfriend when yall left the lunch room."

If looks could kill I'd probably ne dead but so would she. Soon as I stand up I hear Shika in the back round telling us to stop.

I smiled and tell her " Hmmm… I don't know Temari I did the same thing you would do if you was there with Sai."

I watch as her face change from shock to anger.

"You bitch" She screams as she lungs straight for me.


End file.
